


Out

by timmy_cardiac



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_cardiac/pseuds/timmy_cardiac
Summary: After HoT, Hearth and Sam talk.





	Out

**Author's Note:**

> hhhnnhng I don't love it but o well

Hearth trudged down one of the halls of Valhalla, his shoulder grazing the wall as he went. He had managed to calm Blitzen down long enough to slip away, take a walk to clear his mind. Gods, he was so exhausted. He wanted to sleep or maybe just sit down. His dreams hadn't been so good lately, not since that prophecy and the wight's tomb and.... Well, he tried not to think too much about it. 

He ached all over from using so much magic. That combined with the stress made for a horrible mixture, even with his new and improved runestones. Tunneling to Sam and that giant's wedding had taken most of the day, and even though Hearth had long since gotten used to fight spaces, it was uncomfortable. He had tried to ignore Blitzen's looks of concern and soft touches, did his best to ignore the fact that his best friend was probably so tired from digging and had almost died and was still somehow worried about him. It made him feel strange, like a tight spring in the pit of his stomach. Guilt, maybe. 

Hearth slid his back down the wall and sat, closing his eyes. 

....

He felt the vibrations of footsteps through the wood floors. He hoped whoever it was would walk past him. Unfortunately not. Hearth opened his eyes and stared up at Samirah Al Abbas. She sat down across from him but avoided eye contact, fidgeting with the end of her hijab. She took a deep breath and straightened her back. 

'I'm sorry,' she began to sign. 'I should have listened to you before making rash decisions.'

Hearth clapped his hands sharply to stop her. Sam looked a little surprised but let him speak. 

'I need to apologize to you.' he said. 'You were scared and it's okay. Things are better now.'

Sam bit her lip. 'Loki-'

'We will catch him.'

She nodded slowly, though she didn't seem convinced. She tried to change the topic as gracefully as possible. 'M-A-G-N-U-S told me about a hulder girl in Alfheim.' Sam smiled teasingly. 

Hearth barely smiled and rolled his eyes, leaning back against the wall. 'I-N-G-E is a good friend. That's all.'

'Really?' 

'Yes.' He reached up to run his fingers over his scarf but it wasn't there. He remembered he had given it to Blitzen to mend. 

Sam noticed what he was doing. This time, she spoke. "Hearth? Is Blitzen... I mean, are the two of you, together?" 

Hearth curled in on himself a bit but answered anyway. 'He is my best friend. I care about him. But sometimes-' His hands paused in the air and he looked insanely nervous. 'He doesn't know.' He finished. 

There it was. A sort-of confession. He had never admitted it to another person before. Not just how he felt about Blitz, but all the implications behind it. Inge hadn't even known. He felt breathless. 

Sam touched his knee lightly. "There's nothing wrong with that." She promised. "It's fine."

'Thank you.'

....

"You should tell him."

'Why?' Hearthstone signed like it was the worst idea he'd ever heard.

"I know you haven't had a lot of close relationships, but I can tell you that the way Blitzen acts around you isn't platonic. He's kind of been dropping hints." 

'Oh.' He thought for a moment. 'Does everyone know, then?' 

"Well, Magnus definitely doesn't. He's awful at reading people."

Hearth gave the tiniest laugh. 'He is.'

Sam picked at the rug. "So, are you gonna tell him?"

'Who?'

"You know who."

'I know. I'll try.'


End file.
